Vehicle covers are common protective devices used by individuals to help maintain the condition of their motor vehicles for as long as possible. Whether an individual parks their vehicle in a parking lot, driveway, street, or garage, vehicle covers will help maintain the aesthetic of the vehicle for an extended period of time, as the vehicle is protected from the environment. As precipitation, falling debris, ultraviolet (UV) radiation or even people walking past the vehicle can possibly damage the finish of the vehicle, vehicle covers reduce the exposure of the vehicle to such harmful environmental effects. Even if a person is lucky enough to be able to park their car in a garage, these covers help prevent dust particles from settling on the cars exterior and wearing down its coat of paint.
Current vehicle covers are large, flimsy, and difficult to put on with only one person. A user can often take upwards of fifteen minutes to fully cover a vehicle and secure it properly, thus discouraging users from either removing the cover or deciding to continue using it on multiple occasions. Additionally, many covers do not fit right or come loose and then slide off due to various environmental effects.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a collapsible vehicle cover that is lightweight, easy to assemble, and easy to use. The present invention is waterproof, breathable, provides UV protection, and shields the vehicle the present invention envelops from the harmful effects of the surrounding environment without physically touching the vehicle itself. Concerning cars, motorcycles, and similar vehicles, the cover is manufactured with dimensions so that the present invention fits within the legal size limits and parameters of standard parking spaces and may also be used on streets, garages, and more.